The Great Prussia's Diary: Final Entry
by xXyumpancakesXx
Summary: Title is self explanitory. Prussia writes his final Diary entry...


**_I don't know why, but I had an urge to write this... I hope it turned out well. I don't own Hetalia or Prussia's awesomeness._**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ah... where to begin my last entry? Well, I'm dying now. God gave me extra life for a little while, even though I've long since been a real nation, because I'm just awesome like that. But all awesome things must come to an end eventually, right? I can feel my bones growing weak and my whole body aches. I limp when I walk and cough like I just have a silly cold. But I know what's really happening. I felt it about a week ago and the pain is just getting stronger. I think tonight is the night. Even Gilbird - my awesome immortal friend - seems to be losing strength to fly. We were awesomely connected like that, otherwise he would of been long since dead.

I haven't told anyone I'm dying. West has suspected somethings up. It was a few days ago. Apparently I haven't been acting my usual self... Which is totally a lie! The awesome Prussia never gets down! Especially not for the simple fact of dying. Anyways, he told me I wasn't acting the same and that I looked ill, and asked if anything was wrong, but I lied and told him everything's fine. Which it is. Yes, _perfectly_ fine...

I'd love to see his face when he sees me dead! Kesesese! What sight it'll probably be! I bet I'd scare the crap out of him! Kinda like in those horror movies when people see a dead body and overly freak out. I can totally see West doing that. But then there will probably be alot of crying followed, because I'm way too awesome to not be missed. That's why I haven't told him (or anyone for that matter). I don't want to see him cry around me, otherwise the house will be full of depression and that's just unawesome to have to go through the last days of my life.

Hungary suspects something as well because yesterday when I was bothering that prissy pianist, just for one last time, she didn't hit me with her pan. She didn't even yell at me! She asked what was wrong because I looked more pale than usual... Almost sickly. I lied and assured her that she had nothing to worry about the awesome me! She looked hesitant then but accepted my answer.

I wonder how she will feel when I'm gone. We've known eachother since we were kids after all... True it was a weird rivalry frienemy thing... And then there's that awkward boy/girl episodes with her... Well, so, we weren't the best of friends. Sue me. I still bet she'd miss me, because I am awesome and she just wishes she could be half the awesome of me!

Austria will probably be glad I'm gone. He's always held a grudge for not giving back Silisia or however you pronounce it. I won fair and square! So what if he won a tiny little bit? I still deserve it. I guess it probably doesn't help that I bug him all the time. But he seriously is a priss.

Ah, but my best buds France and Spain... We really haven't hung out much lately. Oh, we had some good times! They're both more awesome than anyone else. But still not as awesome as me! I guess we won't be the Bad Touch Trio anymore... It doesn't matter, because we'll still live long in my diaries and through everyone we've affected. Kesesese!

I read all my diaries, for old times sake. I hadn't realized so many memories I had forgotten until I read an old diary. Shows all those people who mocked me and thought it was unawesome to write a diary! I remember the first time I wrote in one, I was so young and cute! I met a woman who liked to write about herself. I asked her why she did that, and she told me she was an adventurous girl when she was young, and realized she wanted to capture all these memories so they never faded away. Being as awesome as I am, I wanted everyone to remember all the great things I did, so I immidiately went to the nearest store, bought a quill pen and paper, and began to write.

I wonder what West will do with all my old diaries. Well, being as awesome as they are, I bet they'll end up in the greatest museums in the world! Everyone will know the awesomeness that is me, and I'll forever live on! Ah... That would be so awesome.

They don't deserve to decompose in a dusty old basement.

I wonder if anyone will read them? Know my past? Find out all what I did from when I was younger, til the moment now? If no one read them, then was my past really worth putting into writing?

Well, if anyone does happen to read this... Be honored! Because you have just gotten to read the greatest books anyone could ever posess! If West is reading this, I think I grew you up well. But drink more beer! You're way too tense all the time! Loosen up, will ya? If Hungary decides to read this, please give Gilbird a nice burial, because I know you've always had a fondness for him. If France or Spain decide to read this, thanks for the memories. I don't think I have any more awesome than the ones with you guys. And to anyone else, perhaps a stranger in a museum, or even someone who stumbled upon these books in the trash, I want to tell you something important. Writing a diary was all worth it. And I hope I live on for centuries to come through these books.

I'll soon get to see my Grandpa Germania now, and hopefully see Old Fritz again, too. Oh, how I miss him! Life was sweet, and death has come too soon. I'll end this now with a final awesome goodbye.

Signed,  
_Gilbert Beilschmidt, The Country of the Teutonic Knights and Prussia_


End file.
